General's Promotion
General's Power is an ability of Generals obtained after obtaining some promotions while engaging a battle. There are various types of ability, from unit ambushes to superweapons and upgrades. The abilities can be activated unless all of the general's command centers are destroyed. USA General power Level 1 *'Paladin': Unlocks Paladin tank *'Stealth Fighter': Unlocks Stealth Fighter *'Spy Drone': Deploy a stealth plane that scout an area for stealth units Level 3 *'Pathfinder': Unlocks Pathfinder *'Para Drop': Drop Rangers anywhere on the map **Level 1: 5 Rangers **Level 2: 10 Rangers **Level 3: 15 Rangers *'A-10 Strike': Launch attack from A10 Thunderbolts at specified target **Level 1: 1 A10 Thunderbolt **Level 2: 2 A10 Thunderbolts **Level 3: 3 A10 Thunderbolts *'Emergency Repair': Repair friendly vehicles in an area **Level 1: small repair **Level 2: medium repair **Level 3: heavy repair Level 5 *'Fuel Air Bomb': Drop a bomb effective against structures. Can be upgraded into more devastating MOAB. *'Leaflet Drop': Confuse and disable any units in the area *'Spectre Gunship': Deploy a Gunship to fly around and bomb the target with Howitzer and Vulcan guns for 15 seconds. Chinese General power Level 1 *'Red Guard Training': All Red Guards trained as veteran *'Nuke cannon': Unlocks Nuke Cannon *'Artillery Training': All Nuke and Inferno Cannons start as veteran Level 3 *'Cluster Mines': Covers an area with mines *'Carpet Bomber': Drops bombs in a line at a certain location *'Artillery Barrage': Bombard target area with artillery shells **Level 1: 12 shells **Level 2: 24 shells **Level 3: 36 shells *'Cash Hack': Steals money from a visible Supply Center **Level 1: Hack $1000 **Level 2: Hack $2000 **Level 3: Hack $4000 *'Frenzy': Gives all units in an area extra power for a limited time **Level 1: +10% Power for 10 seconds. **Level 2: +20% Power for 20 seconds. **Level 3: +30% Power for 30 seconds. Level 5 *'EMP Pulse': Disable all units and structures in a wide area. GLA General power After you complete a number of certain battles, the game may stop giving you promotions. Level 1 *'Scud Launcher': Unlocks Scud Launcher *'Marauder': Unlocks Marauder Tank *'Technical Training': All Technicals start as Veterans Level 3 *'Hijacker': Unlocks Hijacker *'Rebel Ambush': Creates Rebels anywhere on the map **Level 1: 4 Rebels **Level 2: 8 Rebels **Level 3: 16 Rebels *'Cash Bounty': Receive money after destroying an enemy **Level 1: 5% of enemy's value **Level 2: 10% of enemy's value **Level 3: 20% of enemy's value *'Emergency Repair': Repair all friendly units in an area Level 5 *'Anthrax Bomb': Drops Anthrax bomb on a location *'Sneak Attack': Create a Tunnel anywhere on the map *'GPS Scrambler': Makes all units in an area become invisible, unless detected or attacking. Does not work with Angry Mob Special General power changes Some of Generals prefer to use additional power or remove some. General Alexander can use 3 levels of Spectre Gunship with 15, 30 or 45 second since level 3. She cannot use Paladin Tank. General Townes cannot use Paladin Tank. General Granger can use 3 levels of Spectre Gunship attack available at level 3, and can use level 1 emergency repair since the beginning. He cannot use Paladin Tanks, but he can use Stealth Fighters without promotion. Another additional General power he obtains at level 1 is to deploy a B2 Stealth Bomber to perform carpet bombing on an area. General Kwai can use additional general powers include: *Level 1 - Battlemaster Training: all Battlemaster tanks built as Elite *Level 3 - Tank Drop: Paradrop Battlemasters from plane anywhere on the map **Level 1: 1 Battlemaster **Level 2: 2 Battlemasters **Level 3: 4 Battlemasters He can use Level 1 Emergency Repair when starting, and use Emergency Repair Level 2 and 3 after gaining promotion at level 3. He cannot use Red Guard Training, Nuke Cannon, Artillery Training or Cash Hack. He cannot use Carpet Bomber until level 5. General Fai's unique general power are: *Level 1 - Mini-gunner Training: Mini-Gunners start as Elite *Level 3 - Infantry Paradrop: Drop Mini-Gunners anywhere on the map. **Level 1: 5 Mini-Gunners **Level 2: 10 Mini-Gunners **Level 3: 15 Mini-Gunners Despite being able to use Level 1 Frenzy from the start, he cannot use Cash Hack. General Tao can use 3 levels of Emergency Repair, level 1 from the start. He replaces Carpet Bomber with Nuke Bomber and has the ability to build Nuke Cannons without promotion. Dr. Thrax and General Juhziz cannot use stealth powers like Hijacker and GPS Scrambler. Prince Kassad can use GPS Scrambler from Level 3, and 3 levels of Emergency Repair, Level 1 from the start. He can train Hijackers without promotion, but he cannot use Scud Launcher and Marauder. See also *Promotion points *Top Secret Protocol Category:Generals Powers